


Beach Thoughts

by MoonstoneSeers



Category: Liv and Maddie
Genre: Anal Sex, Brother/Brother Incest, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Sexual Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 14:24:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14498952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonstoneSeers/pseuds/MoonstoneSeers
Summary: Joey begins to have thoughts about his younger brother Parker while at the beach, before deciding to live out his beach thoughts.





	Beach Thoughts

**Author's Note:**

> All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author of this story. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any previously copyrighted material. No copyright infringement is intended.

"Sun… Sand… Surf… What could be better?" Joey muttered with a happy sigh as he dropped down onto his lounge chair and looked out over the blue ocean, while he was happy to be at the beach, surf, sand, and the sun wasn't really his deal.

Joey found himself glad that Liv hadn't got in their way when the other three had pleaded then managed to convince their parents to go to the beach for their family holiday. With no desire to play in the water, Joey had quickly grabbed one of the lounge chairs and watched as Parker was chased around by Maddie, his older sister with a water gun and Parker looking as cute and innocent as normal as he tried all of his spy tricks to get away. However, his relaxing day was ended when he watched Parker run up to his father and through hushed tones, Parker told his father something that made Pete look over at Joey.

"Joey!" Pete called out with Joey looking over at his father.

"Yeah, dad?"

"Parker needs to go to the toilet, and I need you to go and look after him,"

"But Dad…"

Joey simply sighed when he got the 'look' from his father, before standing up and began to follow his younger brother, trying to keep up as Parker almost bolted to the toilet. Joey gulped when he realized that he was staring at his younger brother's ass. Trying to shake away the thoughts, he followed until the pair arrived at the small one person male toilet, which was located just to the side of the beach, in a semi-private area.

"Munch! Why did you lock the door, Mom and Dad can't tell me off for peeing with the door open here!" Parker said once the pair had entered the door with Parker bolting over to the toilet as Joey shut and locked the door.

"Because it's common decency, dude," Joey said rolling his eyes at his younger brother's tendency to want to go to the toilet with someone watching. Joey turned his head to catch the end part of Parker pulling down his swim trunks and briefs, with the boy letting out a loud sigh of relief as he took his much-needed piss. Joey attempted to ignore the sounds of his younger brother's pissing, not wanting to think of Parker's cock any more than he had to, he already thought of it far more than an older brother should "Done yet?"

"Yeah." Parker replied as the boy pulled up his briefs and covered his cock from his older brother "Hey, Munch?"

"Yeah?" Joey asked wondering what the boy wanted as he looked over to see Parker had pulled up his swim trunks and had moved over to the sinks in order to wash his hands.

"Can I see your dick again?" Parker asked.

"I don't know, Park…" Joey said awkwardly while Parker had been stalking him to see him naked, he didn't really think that Parker wanted a close-up look, just thought it was more of a curiosity.

"Please, Joey…"

"Okay… but just a quick one, dude" Joey said nervously.

Joey nervously looked at the innocent looking face on the younger shirtless boy before quickly making sure that the door was locked. The teen turned his attention back to Parker, who had closed the lid on the toilet and had sat down it with Joey slowly moving closer to his little brother. Now that he was closer to his younger brother, Joey slowly reached down and started to untie his swim trunks, with Parker watching on intently as his older brother slowly lowered his swim trunks down his pale pink thin legs.

Parker's eyes widened at the sight of the bulge in his older brother's boxer briefs, with Joey blushing a little when he realized, one, that he had was bulging, and two, Parker had noticed it too, Joey hoped that Parker didn't put two and two together to know that it was due to him. With his gaze still completely on his younger brother, Joey moved his hand down slowly in order to stroke the length of his hardening cock through the cotton fabric of his boxer briefs, with the boy watching on in fascination, his eyes never leaving his brother's bulge. Parker's eyes widened a little when Joey squeezed his balls through the cotton and released a light moan of pleasure, but was getting a little frustrated he wanted to see Joey's cock not see Joey fondle himself.

"Come on, Munch! Get to it!" Parker ordered.

"Okay… okay." Joey said as the teen lowered his boxer briefs to reveal his cock which flung out into the open air and revealed itself to Parker, with the boy's eyes widening further at a very close look at his brother's rock hard cock.

"Oh wow, Munch!" Parker muttered softly, the boy's mouth opened and his eyes widened at the sight of his older brother's hard-on while he had seen Joey's cock from the pictures there was something different about seeing it in person.

"Um thanks, Parker," Joey replied with the teen blushing from the compliment he had gotten from the younger boy with Joey knowing from his experiences showering after gym that he wasn't really massive.

"Damn..."

"So, can I pull my shorts back up now or do you want to take a picture of it?" Joey asked with a nervous and awkward chuckle.

"Yeah, you can."

"Thanks" Joey replied awkwardly as he reached down to pull up his boxer briefs and swim trunks, once again covering his cock from the sight of his younger brother. Once his cock had softened again, the pair left the toilet block before heading back to their family, where Liv was flirting with a shirtless male 'fan' and Maddie was kicking the butt of multiple boys on the volleyball court, Joey really did wonder how she kept a guy like Diggie.

"Was he any trouble?" Pete questioned.

"No trouble at all" Joey responded.

His attention then turned to Parker running out into the water, the waistband of the younger boy's briefs showing over the top of his swim trunks, causing the teen's cock to twitch from the sight. With a gulp, Joey leaned back against the lounge chair with the teen grabbing his towel and using it to cover his waist, hoping that it would stop his tenting trunks from being seen. As he laid there on the lounge chair, the teen closed his eyes as he pictured himself lying naked on a towel in the middle of an empty beach, enjoying the sounds of the waves from the ocean as he watched a boy making his way in between his legs, Joey nervously realizing who it was as he watched Parker lean down and took Joey's cock into his small mouth.

The elder of the pair could only let out a loud moan as he watched his younger brother sucking on his cock, the young boy bobbing up and down as his small wet mouth took as much of his older brother's cock as he could. He could only watch on as his little brother moved up and down on his releasing a moan from the feeling of his brother's wet mouth taking more of his cock into his mouth, Parker seemingly enjoying it. As the older boy got closer to his orgasm, he moved his hands down into his little brother's hair and pushed Parker further down onto his cock, forcing his little brother to deep throat him or choke, with Parker choosing to deep throat his older brother.

Joey let out a loud moan from the warmth of his little brother around his cock and felt it explode, with rope after rope flooding his brother's mouth, holding Parker on it until he had finished cumming in his little brother's mouth. Once he had finished cumming in his little brother's mouth, Joey pulled Parker off of his cock and pulled the younger boy up his body and into a deep kiss with the pair rolling around on the sand, with Joey's tongue exploring Parker's mouth, tasting a little of his cum in the younger boy's mouth. Joey broke the kiss and moved his little brother on all fours, with Joey moaning at the sight of his little brother's cute tanned ass, with Joey moving closer to it, the older boy leaning in and licking the crack of his baby brother.

"OH GOD, JOEY!" Parker moaned out with Joey loving the sound of his brother's voice moaning his name as he continued to lap at the smaller boy's ass, getting it wet enough for his fingers to easily slide into his little brother's ass.

Joey continued to lap at his little brother's ass for a while before pulling back and moving his hand onto his younger brother's ass, using his fingers to massage Parker's hole, with the younger boy moaning loudly as his hole was massaged. Parker moaned loudly when a finger slipped into him, seemingly in a little bit of pain as his ass was invaded for the first time, with Joey waiting for the hole to relax a little before using his finger to move in and out of Parker's ass before slipping a second finger in. Parker screamed out in a voice mixed in pain and pleasure as the two fingers of his older brother slid in and out of his ass stretching and scissoring it open, with Joey continuing to move his fingers in before pulling them out to the groan of the younger boy.

"Lay down on your back, Parks" Joey ordered softly, with the teen watching as his younger brother turned around so he was laying on his back. Joey's cock twitched at the sight of Parker lying like that with the boy slightly sinking into the sand, with the teen reaching down to take a hold of Parker's legs, raising them to his shoulders, with Joey thinking "I can't believe I'm about to fuck my little bro!"

Parker could only watch his big brother's face as he was almost bent in half in order for Joey to get in position, with Joey reaching down to give his cock a few strokes to get it ready. Once it was ready, Joey lined it up with his little brother's tanned virgin ass and used the tip of his cock to tease Parker's hole, which caused the younger boy to moan loudly. Using the moan as a bit of a distraction, Joey slowly began to ease himself into the tightness of his younger brother's ass, moaning from the warmth around his ass and tightness milking him.

"JOEY!" cried out Parker at the feeling of his older brother's larger cock sliding into his little hole got to him "IT HURTS! SO MUCH!"

Despite the cries from his younger brother, Joey didn't stop pushing until he was fully inside of his little brother's hole. The boy closed his eyes from the pain of taking a dick in his ass for the first time, with Parker wondering why gay guys did this so much, the pain was nearly unbearable. Noticing the look of pain on his baby brother's face, Joey questioned if he really should be doing this, but as he continued to push into the younger boy's tightness he knew he couldn't stop down and leaned down in order to help the younger boy ignore the pain. Joey waited as the younger boy continued to twitch around in pain on his cock, but slowly Parker began to relax little by little until his cries of pain turned into moans of pleasure. With Parker calmed down, Joey slowly began to move in and out of his younger brother as Parker's moans of pleasure were joined by the sound of Joey's balls slapping the younger boy's ass.

"Oh god, Joey!" Parker cried out when his brother slammed into him.

Grinning that his younger brother was enjoying it, Joey continued to pound against the younger boy's prostate, with the moans coming out of the younger boy continuing to fill his ears. As the Rooney brothers continued to fool around on the sand, their bodies were beginning to glisten with the sweat, with the sounds of the ocean mixing with the moans of the younger boy. Deciding to add to the pleasure, Joey reached underneath and grabbed the boy's cock and began to slowly stroke his little brother's cock to the speed of his own thrusting. Joey couldn't believe that he was fucking his younger brother's ass, that he was actually taking Parker's virginity. With the thoughts of being Parker's first on his mind, he decided to lean down and kiss the younger boy on the lips before pulling back and focusing on his thrusting. The teen continued to piston in and out of his younger brother's tight ass, with Joey knowing that it wouldn't be long before he was filling Parker's hole with shot after shot of his cum. Knowing that he wanted to get Parker off as well, the teen continued to stroke his younger brother's cock until Parker moaned out and started shooting his load.

"J-Joey..." Parker moaned from the bliss of his orgasm.

"Fuck, Parks… your ass feels so good!" Joey moaned from the feeling of the younger boy's cute ass tightening around his cock, with the teen continuing to thrust into the tight hole until he finally hit his edge "I'm going to cum, bro…"

Joey continued to piston back and forth into the younger boy's hole until it finally got too much for Joey and the teen pushed into his little brother as deep as he could and started shooting his load into Parker. As the daydream version of himself shot his load into his boy brother's ass, the teen stirred out of his dream, with the teen awkwardly feeling his cock throbbing against his swim trunks, but as he looked up at Parker playing in the water innocently, the fantasy flooded into his thoughts again.

"God, I am disgusting for thinking about doing that to Parker..." sighed Joey internally, as the knowledge of what he thought about filled his brain.

Joey couldn't look his younger brother in the eye for the rest of the day, feeling sick at the knowledge of both his fantasy and the fact he had shown his little brother his hard.

**\ That Night /**

As the snores of his younger brother filled the room, Joey couldn't help but re-think his fantasy, with the teen sighing to himself when he realized he wanted to bring Parker the same pleasure he had given by the boy in the fantasy. Joey turned his attention back to the younger boy, watching as Parker slept with the sheets kicked almost all of the way off of the younger boy's body.

"Oh god, Parker…" Joey moaned slightly at the sight.

While he knew that this was wrong and that he shouldn't be doing or even thinking about doing this, the teen made his way over to the younger boy and sat down on the bed beside the boy, continuing to watch his little brother sleep. With a sigh knowing that he shouldn't and yet unable to deny himself, he moved his hand slowly onto Parker's chest, resting it gently there as it was pushed up and down by the younger boy's breathing. He slowly began to rub the younger boy's chest softly, with his hand moving slowly towards the younger boy's tiny briefs, and with a thought about how wrong this was, he began to slowly massage the soft shaft through the cotton of Parker's briefs, feeling Parker's little cock growing underneath.

"J-Joey?" asked a sleepy Parker with the younger boy stirring out of his sleep and giving a large yawn. Parker couldn't help but release a moan once he was finished with his yawn as he felt the pleasure of his older brother playing with his dick and as he rubbed his eyes to wake up fully, the boy grinned that his mission was getting closer to completion "W-what are you doing?"

"Shush, just enjoy Parks" Joey whispered trying to sooth the younger boy, and while he knew he should have claimed he was doing nothing and back away never to remember this, he continued to fondle his younger brother's hardening shaft through his cotton briefs.

"Joey?" Parker asked as the boy released another small moan of pleasure from the feeling.

"Just lay back and enjoy Parks." said the already nervous Joey who hoped his younger brother wouldn't hate him for doing this. Deciding to let his mission carry out, Parker followed the older boy's orders and laid back against his pillows and watched what Joey was doing to him.

"Okay…"

"I can't believe that I'm doing this" Joey muttered to himself as he slowly hooked his fingers into his younger brother's blue briefs with the teen beginning to lower them.

As he continued to lower them, Parker's cock slowly came into his line of sight with Joey gulping at the sight of it, wondering if this was really right for him to do. The teen nervously reached out and did the one thing he had never imagined himself doing in his life, he wrapped his hand around his little brother's cock. Joey couldn't believe that he was really holding the slightly browner skinned boy's cock into his hand, he was actually feeling his little brother's soft yet rock hard cock, with the teen using one of his fingers to lightly tickle and massage the younger boy's balls. After teasing Parker's balls for a few minutes, he slowly began to stroke the smaller shaft, using small and slow movements as he listened to the little moans that his younger brother was releasing. The feeling of Joey's rougher hand on his flesh was causing Parker to begin twitching around on the bed, unable to stop himself from releasing little moans and gasps from the pleasure sound Joey was loving. Joey was attempting to use his best jacking off technique on his younger brother, hoping to use everything that he had learned in a few years of wanking to give Parker the best experience. The teen could only grin as Parker reacted to even movement of his hand, with the younger boy's body twitching a little more with every stroke.

"Oh god, Joey!" Parker moaned out as mind debated if this was better than playing video games or going to Karate but decided he didn't have enough evidence and vowed to try it when he got home. It didn't take Parker long to get further involved with what his older brother was doing, and began to thrust into his older brother's grip as he got closer to his orgasm.

"Joey… something's happening… I think I'm going to…" Parker cried as his orgasm hit.

"Just enjoy it, Parks," Joey said knowing that his brother was having his first orgasm, with the teen continuing to stroke the younger boy's sensitive shaft until Parker had finished shooting his load. Once Parker had finished his load, Joey lets go of the younger boy's cock, grinning down at the sweaty spent younger boy. As Parker got his energy, Joey fished around for some dirty clothes and used them to clean up Parker's cum and was about to climb back up the bunk until Parker stopped him.

"Joey? Could you sleep with me?" Parker asked softly once he had finished getting his energy back, with Joey looking down to see that Parker was giving him his famous puppy dog eyes look.

"Sure," Joey said as the teen fell for his younger brother's look and climbed into the boy's bed, quickly wrapping his arms around the younger boy who cuddled in happily.

"Munch?"

"Yeah Parker?" Joey asked as he continued to cuddle the younger boy.

"I love you."


End file.
